User talk:Hellerick
Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary That is quite some interesting addition I dare say! I don't have that much time at hand at the moment so I identified what I thought I could do by heart, so I can't at the moment guarantee the factual accuracy of all additions I made. --Karsten vK (talk) 19:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Alianza Popular Revolucionaria Americana Hello Hellerick, I like it that you wrote an article about the Alianza Popular Revolucionaria Americana, but since it contains no references I had to mark it with the accuracy template. Could you provide some references? (after you've done that; feel free to remove that template yourself) --Karsten vK (talk) 11:12, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Design:VexiWiki proposals Would you like to have a go at changing the swirl in the flag on the right to a sky-blue swirl, like your design that you have put on the wiki already? That flag is my personal favourite of the various designs that have been uploaded to the wiki in recent days, so if you could change it a bit to look like the one you designed with the sky-blue swirl, that would be great. I suggest you upload one with a sky-blue swirl instead of the black one, and maybe upload another design if you find other changes you could make? 14:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Uploading images I see you've uploaded a (very nice-looking) flag image. However, for flag images, there is no need to put "Flag of" in the image filename. ;-) 17:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't think there is. But I can do that myself, if you'd like. ;-) 17:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Only an administrator (me and Karsten) can delete images and articles. If you need anything like that, you can contact one of us. ;-) 17:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) 010101110100111101010111 are_you_a_robot? 23:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :LOL Cool! :-) I've deleted those images for you. ;-) 18:48, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pskovskaya Oblast I've started the Pskovskaya Oblast article, since it was the only one with a red link in that template. ;-) Please look over it? 18:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) VexiWiki:Articles That's a good idea! Thank you. 15:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Vote on a new VexiWiki flag! Hello, Hellerick! Since there is a design being considered at Forum:New logo and flag, it would help if you would cast your vote, to reject or adopt a new VexiWiki flag! Thank you. 17:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations for designing the new VexiWiki flag! There have been three "yes" votes on the vote page, so your design will become the new logo. Very befitting that the logo has been done like a wiki really; FlagFreak designed the original design, I designed another one based upon his, and you based yours on both mine and FlagFreak's and there we are! The logo! 20:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Vector logo Thanks for the thought, but Wikia requires a PNG version. ;-) 23:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) References It would greatly help organising articles if references were placed next to the statements they cite. ;-) 19:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism On the Northern Mariana Islands article, you copied the first paragraph straight from Wikipedia. Although I appreciate the creation of new articles, please do not plagiarize other websites. ;-) 00:38, 6 January 2009 (UTC)